


Tanaka Ryuunosuke may be bisexual- and he may or may not stare at Ennoshita‘s ass a lot

by StupidChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crushes, Denial, Gay Panic, Gen, I dunno I‘ve just noticed that I mentioned Tanaka staring at Ennoshita‘s ass in my fics, I randomly wrote this in the middle of the night, I think?, I wrote this while sleep deprived and it turned out better than some of my other fics lol, Internalized Homophobia, It’s Ennotana but also Ennoshita isn’t in this, Kinda, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya Yuu is a good bro, Self-Discovery, Short One Shot, So I made it a thing, Tanaka is an idiot, This isn’t meant to be serious btw, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild
Summary: Ryuunosuke was not gay. At all. No uh.He did NOT find any guys attractive.He had never EVER thought about kissing one of his best friends, or his other best friend, or his captain!!And he most certainly did not stare at his other other best friend‘s/slash future captain‘s ass a lot during practice. Where the fuck did Nishinoya get that idea???
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (mentioned), Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Tanaka Ryuunosuke may be bisexual- and he may or may not stare at Ennoshita‘s ass a lot

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I thought I should maybe post it lol
> 
> I kinda wrote this cuz I was frustrated? I think? I honestly don’t know at this point 
> 
> Btw this is like somewhere in season four before nationals ig???

It’s a normal day, Ryuunosuke thinks.

He and Nishinoya are sitting in his room, playing Mario Kart instead of studying like they’re supposed to.

They’re talking about nothing in particular. Ryuunosuke makes a joke about the weird actor the girls in his class have been obsessing over and Nishinoya states that the guy isn’t even that attractive. Ryuunosuke agrees of course, but he also says that maybe he just can’t understand the girls because he’s straight.

"You know you‘re into dudes Ryu right?"

He pauses.

"I‘m not."

This actually gets the shorter boy to pause the game. Ryuunosuke wants to complain that once you’ve lost the flow you can’t win rainbow road anymore, but he doesn’t because the stare his friend is giving him is creeping him out a little.

"You Are. Oh my god please don’t tell me you haven’t realized it yet." Nishinoya groans into his hands and Ryuunosuke is actually slightly offended. "I’m not? Noya-san how are you supposed to know?" "You stare at Chikara‘s ass all the time. No straight guy stares at his bro’s ass that often."

His eyes widen. Had he really done it that often? And that obviously? Every time he caught himself staring he mentally slapped himself and tried to look away, seems like that didn’t work as well as he thought.  
There is only one way out of this situation. Denial.

"I do _not_!" "Yes you do!! And don’t get me started on your crush on Daichi-San in our first year!" "MY WHAT?!"

Ryuunosuke is Straight. Absolutely and 100% _heterosexual_.

There is now way that he ever looked at his best friend‘s sleeping face during their sleepovers and thought about just how nice his lips looked and wondered what kissing him would feel like. No way that he can’t help but look every time Nishinoya fucking _deep throats_ those weird cola flavored popsicles.

There is no way that he _dreamed_ about Daichi in his first year once or twice. That he used to get distracted when looking at his muscular back for too long and even now, he can’t help but stare at his senpai‘s nice legs. No way in hell.

There is absolutely no way that he almost kissed Taketora, his other best friend, once. That he had seriously wanted to do it because _damm did he always look that handsome?_

 _Shit_.

"I‘m not gay."

Ryuunosuke is Not Gay. He definitely isn’t. He likes women. They’re attractive, very attractive even.

But sometimes Ennoshita, his _other_ other best friend, bends forward and all Ryuunosuke can think about for a few seconds is that he‘d like to touch his friend’s behind. That Ennoshita sure has _nice_ legs and tha-

That‘s disgusting. He feels disgusting, how can he think like that?

And that’s not even the worst part. That attraction (he really doesn’t like admitting that that’s what it is) is something he‘s felt countless times. But the other thing he feels for Ennoshita? Oh god.

He just wants to hold the guy‘s hand.

Every time Ennoshita as much as fucking _smiles_ at him his knees go weak and his face feels hot and he really _really_ just wants to hold his _other_ other best friend’s hand and kiss him.

Why does he have to feel like that?

"I‘m just- I‘m _not_ gay."

"I Never Said that."

The two friends stare at each other in silence. 

"You did." "I didn’t." Ryuunosuke is seriously confused at this point. "Yes you did? You said I like guys. Which I don’t! I‘m not gay!"

Nishinoya has the audacity to chuckle. "Just cuz you like guys doesn’t mean you’re gay, Ryu. I was suggesting you’re bi or something. Besides, what’s so bad about being gay?"

For that Ryuunosuke does not have a good answer. Why _is_ he so bothered by the thought of it?

"Bi...what does that mean?", he just asks instead. "Bisexual. Means you like men and women."

Ryuunosuke takes a deep breath. "So...maybe I am that. Bisexual or whatever. I’m a fucking weirdo..." Nishinoya looks confused and slightly amused. "For being bi?" The taller just nods and Nishinoya snorts. "So you calling me a weirdo now?"

He needs a little time to process those words. "Wait... _You’re_ bisexual?" "Yep! I even have a boyfriend ya know?"

"YOU HAVE A WHAT NOW?!" Too much information to handle all at once, really. "Yeah, Asahi-san and I even kissed for the first time a few days ago!"

So it’s Asahi. Somehow, Ryuunouske can’t say he‘s surprised.

At first he isn’t sure what to say, but then. "He better treat you right." Because honestly what else is there to say? He realizes that this isn’t anything super weird or even bad. 

"Don’t worry bro, you know him." Nishinoya‘s cool. He’s awesome. And he could never not be cool, bisexual or not. That doesn’t really matter.

A comfortable silence fills the room for a few minutes before Nishinoya finally (and unfortunately) breaks it.

"Chikara was totally checking you out yesterday.", he says."Please don‘t get my hopes up. He’s straight."

...

"...you don’t honestly think that do you? EuGH your gaydar is horrible Ryu!"

Ryuunosuke wonders why this little shit is his best friend.

"The fuck is a gaydar?" "Oooh Ryu you have so much to learn now that you’re not so deep in the closet you don’t realize it’s a closet anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Tanaka’s attracted to all of his best friends and only like likes on of them bc I Project onto characters-
> 
> Srsly it took me so long to realize I could be attracted to someone without having a crush on them


End file.
